


His Story

by EdwardSerif



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: Samuel was never in a place where he could say anything about his future. His life was pre determined for him. Can he ever feel better about his life? Will he ever get over the pain and heartbreak every single reset brings?





	1. Where it All began

(Story is written like a comic book format. I eventually will make this into a comic)

 

Sans is standing at a lake in Wetlands. Behind him is the Cavern that is not in the Game files. He looks melancholy and miserable.  
Chapter One: Where it all began

Page 1:  
First Panel:  
You know I’m well aware that this is a game. My name is Sans Serif. More than one person on this plane of existence tells my story over and over and theorizes how things actually went. Honestly, they may have some of it wrong, at least in this plane of existence. You’d think that my story is just that.

Second Panel:  
However, you’d be wrong. I may not be “Sans Classic” But I’m a version of him. My timeline, my world is just another “Dimension” of Classic. However….

Third panel:  
I’m just trying to say that, my story is different. Occurrences happen the same, however, the outcome is different.

 

Page 2

First Panel:  
The best way to start a story is to start at the beginning. Right? Heh. We’d have to go all the way back to the beginning where it all began.

Second Panel:  
The War of the Monsters and Humans.

Third panel:  
I think it best to have me not Narrate this part. It best for me to “flashback” So to speak.

Page 3  
First Panel:  
“SAMUEL WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PELLETS. YOU LITTLE SHIT. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE”

Second Panel:  
“C-Coming Sir!!”

Third Panel:  
“ABOUT TIME! SERIOUSLY YOU WANDER FARTHER AND FARTHER TO THAT FOREST YOUR GONNA GET YOUR LITTLE WORTHLESS ARSE CAPTURED”  
Fourth Panel:  
Sans: “S-Sorry Sir…I won't…wander anymore…. I’ll just do my job milord.”

Fifth Panel:  
You see Samuel following closely behind the soldier who’s out of view.

Sixth Panel:  
The viewer notices something’s not right in the background. Something’s approaching fast.

Seventh Panel:  
MILORD…THERE’S SOMETHING FASTLY ENCROACHING…  
Soldier: BOLLOCKS

Page 4  
First Panel:  
Off Camera Violence to Soldier who was watching Over Samuel  
Samuel looking shocked on the ground.

Second Panel:  
Foreign language from creatures that Samuel doesn’t know or understand.

Third Panel:  
Samuel knocked back on the ground with blood splattered all over his pure white face. Looking the most scared he has in his entire life. With Hands reaching out to pick him up.

Fourth Panel:  
Samuel Runs for it. He doesn’t want the monsters capturing him. He’s scared out of his mind. Fast motion lines as you see Samuel running for it.

Fifth Panel:  
Suddenly Samuel feels his legs from under him entangle to the ground.

Sixth Panel:  
Samuel Falls down HARD onto the ground, locking his jaw absolutely shut.

Seventh Panel  
Samuel is crying while some tall monsters are carrying him. He can’t move for he’s inside of a bag of some type.

Page 5:  
Panel one:  
Sans is dropped into a cage of some type. It smells of Rust and old metal.  
Panel 2:  
Sans looks around him to see many humans either dead or barely alive in several other cages while the Strange creatures are wearing long white coats.  
Panel 3:  
Sans looks beside him, to see a kindly older gentleman who had been balding, with some straggly looking saggy skin on his face. However, the distinguishing scars on his forehead and cheek distract him.

Panel 4:  
The picture is just a silent picture with no text bubbles of the two staring at each other in awe.

Panel 5:  
Sans realizes now that his jaw is completely unable to move. He tries to talk but is unable to. The kindly gentleman starts signing to him. Sans Understanding very little of the Sign language learns to adapt. Sans is actually pretty bright. To convey this draw him with Quirking his head slightly.

Panel 6:  
Kindly Gentleman Introduces himself as William David Gaster. He starts to teach sans the fundamentals of Sign language. Since they are mainly ignored with very little light Sans starts to learn it over time. To convey this. Panel 7 will Show them both signing to each other.

 

Panel 7:  
This panel is showing a continuation of Sans and Gaster talking with one another happily.

Page 6:  
Panel 1  
Samuel and Gaster are both happily carrying on a conversation to each other and becoming closer. However, the Monsters in white coats have come to take Samuel away. Showing the Men at the door is a way to show that there’s something to fear in this panel

Panel 2  
Samuel is reaching out to Gaster signing, “Help Me!” but Gaster signs back “I cannot. I’m sorry my boy.” Gaster conveys emotion by showing sadness for Samuel

Panel 3:

Samuel is being strapped down on the operating table with these Monster creatures in long white lab coats. Samuel has a strap placed over his mouth so he cannot move his head or anything.

Panel 4:  
Off screen Shows a Shadowed figure of Samuel screaming out in pain and agony.

Panel 5:

Samuel is brought back to his cage with stitches all over him. Samuel slumps in his cage weakly.

Panel 6:  
The narration of Samuel Now:  
Over Several days and Months, I underwent a series of torturous experiments done on me from the monsters that were testing my determination. They found that I had a soul of Patience. However, they were trying to bring out Justice in my soul. It wasn’t until the last minute where they stripped me of every single piece of my humanity.

Panel 7:  
I was nothing but Bones quite literally. They had almost done the same to my friend Gaster. It wasn’t until the day that all the scientists had left because they were called out on the battlefield. Gaster and I were the only ones left from their inhumane experiments. We found our way out of the cages and only had the lab coats to cover us.

Page 7:

Panel 1:  
We both looked over the underground exploring it. The lab was the last place we both wanted to see. However, when we both reached the surface, it was decimated. A few monsters were left. When I say a few. Maybe a few hundred. We tried to go up to a human, but they shoved us back with the monsters.

Panel 2:  
Needless to say, we were human, but stripped of it. The magic that was in the underground had seeped into our very beings and made us both monsters. We had no Idea how to counter this. We decided to head back to the lab, which was empty and chose to get to work.

Panel 3:  
Gaster and I had developed a bond quickly with each other while studying. He decided to take me under his wing and make me his new Son. We shared many happy memories together. Life was finally starting to look up for both of us. A few decades had passed between each other.

Panel 4:  
Sooner or later we were working on free energy for all the monsters. However during the production of that project called the “CORE” weird things started to occur. Pockets of black holes started to appear everywhere around the building we were overseeing. We lost workers left and right. The monsters that were heading it other than us two, were Gaster’s Followers to speak. I can vouch for my Dad; he was a very brilliant man. I was happy to finally be part of something to where I actually mattered. Something had happened that day.

Panel5:  
Gaster and Samuel are standing in the lab hearing a loud explosion. “What the hell was that?!” Samuel said exclaiming.  
Gaster looking to Samuel: “I have no clue son. Let’s see what is happening.”

Panel 6:  
Rocks are flying through the entire area of Hotland. The building of the CORE is exploding.

Panel 7:  
Redrawing of this:  
Original Art by demorrt-arts.tumbr.com

Page 8:  
Panel 1:  
You see Samuel Flying back. Pieces of rock chip his Forehead causing a split in his cranium; a piece of rock chips his cheekbone as well. Causing damage to his face. You see that he’s being thrown back into a black hole of some type.  
Panel 2:  
Samuel finds himself in a part of the Underground that he recognizes. He was in Hotland, however now he’s in Snowdin. He holds his head looking around the area. His cracks on his face are bleeding. He starts wincing to the pain, with his aqua eye lights shining through the blood.

Panel 3:  
Samuel stands up looking around. Off in the distance, he hears a small cry of a baby. The weather is blizzard like conditions.

Panel 4:  
He only has his lab coat on, under the coat he has his favorite Aqua and black coat on. He hears the baby crying off in the distance, frantic to find the child so he doesn’t feel guilt for letting the child be frozen in this blizzard.

Panel 5:  
Samuel finally finds the baby. It is a tiny Baby bones that is crying because all themselves have left them out in the snow with only a blanket covering them.

Panel 6:  
Samuel looks at the child extremely worried. Samuel takes off his lab coat and covers the child in it for extra warmth.

Panel 7:  
Samuel goes around knocking on random doors around Snowdin.

Page 8:

Panel 1:  
Samuel gives up looking for the child’s parents. He walks into a Bar and Grill named Grillbys.

Panel 2:  
Sans finds a seat in one of the booths. The child feeling the warmth stops crying and starts yawning tiredly.

Panel 3:  
Samuel notices that the baby bones is tired, but doesn’t have a form of a pacifier. Samuel offers his finger as a way for the little Baby bones.

Panel 4:  
The baby bones attaches right away, to any form of comfort that Samuel has to offer.

Panel 5:  
Samuel is tearing up and crying softly noticing the child’s attachment to him right away.  
Panel 6:  
“Oh, little man…I have looked everywhere for whom you belong to. However, I wasn’t able to find anyone to take care of you! I guess I’ll have to do right?”

Panel 7:  
The baby bones are asleep soundly. Samuel looks at the child and wonders what their name is.

Page 9:

Panel 1:  
Samuel noticed that the menu was made out of a special flameproof papyrus paper. With only a few G to his name, he knew that the child and he would need to have something to eat and soon.

Panel 2:  
Samuel took out all the G from his pocket and wallet. There was only enough for him to afford maybe one meal from the menu.

Panel 3:  
Samuel noticed as the owner of the establishment was standing there tapping his finger on their arm waiting impatiently.

Panel 4:  
“…………..Can I help you, Sir?” Answered Grillby. Samuel looking up to Grillby smiling nervously with a Little baby bones in his arms.

Panel 5:  
Samuel decides to order a burger and some fries along with Ketchup. However did not have enough for a drink.

Panel 6:  
Grillby comes back with the food, however, notices that Samuel looks to be on his last g. “………I’ll just start a Tab for you. What’s your name young man?”

Panel 7:  
Samuel looks up to Grillby. “My name is Sans Serif. And this…Is Papyrus.” Samuel Looked down to the baby bones, finally deciding their name with tears in his eyes.

 

Panel 8:  
Grillby was crackling, a smile forming on his face. “Well, Sans. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I know of Papyrus’s parents actually. They died in the war. I’m glad that he found a great man to be his Guardian. This meal is on the House today.”

Page 10:  
Panel 1:  
Samuel’s face lights up to hearing the words “On the house” He can’t help but burst out in tears. “Thank you so much, Sir. You have no Idea what this means to me. I don’t know where exactly I am. I mean I DO know where I am. But…”

Panel 2:  
Sans continues. “I was in a different…Existence. It’s hard to explain.” Papyrus started to fuss a little bit. Sound is like “nyeehhhhhhh”

Panel 3:  
Grillby chuckled softly looking at little Papyrus. Grillby looking at Sans and Papyrus both. “Look I know what it’s like to be a stray fire not knowing where to go. I’ll try my best to find you a place to live, and a job to work. I can’t promise much to start out. However, I will reach out to our Innkeeper so you have a warm place to sleep tonight.”

Panel 4:  
After Sans is done eating he notices that the ketchup actually tastes pretty good. He starts to get Papyrus to laugh enough to get him to sleep a little bit more. Sans was refilled, and he was now feeding papyrus his magic so Papyrus wouldn’t be hungry anymore.

Panel 5:  
Grillby Lead Samuel (Who’s cracks are still bleeding by the way, but he’s cleaned them up a bit.) to the Inn.

Panel 6:  
Sans notice the bunny woman who looks a bit grumpy but listens to what Grillby has to say.

Panel 7:  
Sans notices Papyrus yawning and finally falling asleep. A half panel of Grillby leading Sans and Papyrus up the stairs into their room. “The Innkeeper says you can stay as long as you need to for free. She will not see a baby bones ever go without food or a roof over their head. However, Sans can I ask if you would like to start tomorrow as my wait staff?”  
Panel 8:  
Sans nodded yes very quickly. “It’s done. See you tomorrow. I hope that you have a great night’s sleep. It was very nice meeting you.”


	2. Papyrus, Gaster, and the Flower named Flowey

Page 11:

Panel 1:

Samuel was woken up a few times that nice to Papyrus crying out in their sleep. Their orange magic coming from both of their eyes due to nightmares.

 

Panel 2:

Samuel was soothing Papyrus back to sleep. Samuel snuck one of the ketchup bottles that he had used for the fries and his burger and was drinking the rest of the contents from it to give him more magic to feed Papyrus.

 

Panel 3:

Papyrus felt Samuel’s magic and stopped crying. Samuel was still holding onto Papyrus as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

Panel 4:

 

Samuel was waking up to feel papyrus snuggling close to him. Papyrus loved his warmth. Samuel woke up taking him to the bathroom to look at the cracks on his forehead. And cheek.

 

Panel 5:

Samuel is looking at himself in the mirror. He sees the dried blood on his wound tearing up. However, Papyrus is being cute ish, and notices that Samuel is starting to cry.

 

Panel 6:

 

Samuel takes the washrag and starts to wipe all the dried blood from his skull. He also goes to wipe the blood from the inside of his skull as well. However while washing the cracks caused it to start to bleed again.

 

Panel 7:

Samuel looks around for a bandage and starts to tape up the wound putting medical tape over his cracks. For once he starts to look ‘normal’ ish.  Half panel where he starts walking to Grillbys to start his shift.

 

Page 12

Panel 1:

Samuel is looking around Grillbys shop noticing that the floor needs to be swept and mopped. He starts turning on all the lights and starts cleaning the bar.

 

Panel 2:

Grillby notices Samuel hard at work. “Good job Sans. I knew I could depend on you. You’re such a hard worker. Is it okay if I pay you bi-weekly?” Sans shrugged chuckling. “Sure whatever you need to do Boss. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

 

Panel 3:

Samuel Starts to head home with Grillbys food in a bag, including a couple ketchup bottles. He walks into the Inn.

 

Panel 4:

Samuel starts to notice that Papyrus is playing nice with the kids. He’s being very sweet to everyone.

 

Panel 5:

Samuel goes to pick up Papyrus and smiles. “Hey, Paps! Guess what! Yes, that’s right! I have Food!!! We’re going to have a good day! Yes, we are!” He’s using his magic to raise and lower Papyrus to make him giggle.

 

Panel 6:

You can see the Bunny older lady chuckle from a distance wiping a tear from her eye with the rest of the bunny family looking at Samuel and Papyrus having fun.

 

Panel 7:

Samuel is heading up the stairs to the Room where they are staying with the Food.

 

Page 13

Panel 1:

Samuel gets into the room and starts unpacking everything. He has papyrus still floating there, cooing happily.

 

Panel 2:

This whole panel is showing the two bonding together. Being happy and carefree.

 

Panel 3:

Animated Showing of Samuel not growing, but Papyrus growing up to be the lovable guy everyone loves.

 

Panel 4:

Narration:

Papyrus grew up rather happily. Not a care in the world. Sure there would be a couple times he’d get into random fights. We moved into the house that was for sale. It was already pre Furnished. The family that lived in it moved to go to New Home, which was a pricier area. The price was perfect for what I could afford.

 

Panel 5:

As Papyrus grew, so did his affection for helping the people around Snowdin and the Underground. His smile was so infectious to everyone around him. I was so taken aback from how many people’s lives that were affected by his presence.

 

Panel 6:

On top of working at Grillbys as part of the wait staff, I also picked up a job in The Royal Labs as an assistant to Alphys. I also was appointed by the king to become the Second in command of the Royal Guard. He said my Sentry point was Justice Hall. I took that role VERY seriously.

 

Panel 7:

But Papyrus…he never knew how important he really was. The King appointed him 3rd in command because of his brilliance in Puzzle Making. However, Undyne and I could never bring us to tell him. Most of the underground was covered with his puzzles or his design.

 

Page 14:

 

Panel 1:

One day a human fell from the surface. Prince Asriel was at the entrance to the Ruins with his mother Queen Toriel. I heard about this once I saw a human child about 10 years old walking through Snowdin. The kid gave me a look and called me a “Smiley Trash bag.” I almost lost my temper and yelled out in anger. Papyrus stopped me from confrontation.

 

Panel 2:

Ever since the child became part of the Underground and became a Princess of the Dreemurs. The events that happened became well documented. It wasn’t even that long. Their name was Chara Dreemur. Some say that they poisoned the King with buttercups, and then felt so much guilt for it then ate buttercup flowers and became sick.

 

Panel 3:

Then our Prince brought them up to the surface. The humans saw the Prince…. And then hurt him so bad that he came staggering back with Chara in his arms. Asriel dropped to their knees and dusted on the Royal garden.  Everyone in the Underground lost hope, as well as faith in the king Asgore.

 

Panel 4:

The Hope in the underground was incredibly low. The king had demanded us to bring any Human that dropped in the underground to Him. We had to do what our King wanted us to do. I was against it, however, I’d never tell King Asgore otherwise. I never told him that I was human as well, but I looked to be as a Monster did.

 

Panel 5:

Several months later another child fell into the underground. That child was captured and immediately brought to the king. A mysterious Doctor showed up from another place that I thought I recognized, however, it wasn’t the same gentleman that I knew. He looked a lot like my father I had lost. His name was Wing Dings Gaster. I was very…suspect of his mysterious Appearance.

 

Panel 6:

He was quickly appointed to be the Royal Scientist. He was all business and no friendliness. I was actually working really hard on the CORE Project of this underground to have it be delayed by this Human determination project that the King had appointed W.D. Gaster with.

Panel 7:

It was all business. I had no time off. I was now Assistant to W.D. Gaster instead of Alphys. On top of that, I had Sentry duty. I had no time to sleep. To hide my sleeplessness, I had to keep myself up somehow. Gaster worked me way too hard. It wasn’t the same man as what I was used to. Just as my adopted father, this man developed followers quickly. He did have a similar appearance to my adopted father but was not the same man.

 

Page 15:

Panel 1:

Gaster actually began to be friendlier towards me, however, it was all business with him. I asked him why he was so serious all the time. He told me that he doesn’t have many friends and that the deadlines were strict that the king gave him. He didn’t have much time to breathe. He started to trust me a lot more than normal.

 

Panel 2:

Gaster and I started the building of the Core by the 3rd child fell from the surface. We were in mid-production when the child was captured. Not a lot was known about this child. We were neck deep in deadlines. A lot was getting done, and not a lot of time to breathe. Papyrus came over to my work once to give me my birthday gift. Papyrus looked worried about me.

 

Panel 3:

Switch back to comic (Will still be drawing during narration)

Samuel grabs the box that Papyrus gave him. “Wowie! Paps these are perfect!” Samuel was happy as he was putting on the aqua Rimmed Circle glasses on. However in secret popped the lenses out because he didn’t need the lenses on them.

 

Panel 4:   
Samuel puts tape on the glasses so they don’t fall off his head. Gaster was laughing pretty hard at Samuel’s new look. “You look like a huge dweeb there Sans. But they suit you.” Papyrus was beaming when Gaster said it.

 

Panel 5:  
Samuel is concentrating on the construction and building of the new Core, as well as the new Determination Machine that they are building in the True Lab. He looks super concentrated, squinting his eyes just to see that something is going wrong.

 

Panel 6:

Gaster asks what is going on. Samuel doesn’t know how to respond. “You see in my past, Gaster I built something with another version of you. And well… That didn’t go so well.” Samuel points at his cracks on his skull. “Pockets of this black stuff was appearing around the CORE and, well”

 

Panel 7:

“Long story short. Shit went down man. Chunks of rock flying everywhere…Its how I got these cracks in my face.” Sans pointed at the cracks in his head. Gaster’s eyes widened.

 

Page 16:

 

Panel 1:

Gaster went to touch his face, however instead wrapped his arms around Sans to give him a hug. “I’m so sorry. If I was there…. I’d protect you too” Sans looked at Gaster suspiciously. “Well, you kind of were. You protected me…I think? A version of you was there.”

 

Panel 2:

Gaster was still hugging Sans. “I know…My boy…I was there. I didn’t dust. I was swallowed up in the same void that you were. I was out for a very long time. Just the timeline brought me here.” Sans looked at Gaster very surprised.

 

Panel 3:

 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to change my name. I had to do it so you wouldn’t be suspicious and grow attached to me so quickly. It’s me, William.” Sans was crying as he hugged his Adopted father tightly crying. “I can’t believe it. After all this time….”

 

Panel 4:

 

“So it turned out after all this time…Papyrus is your son and him somehow…” Gaster was nodding slowly. “He’s your brother. That’s my son. But…It’s too bad that I lost her…in childbirth. I’m talking about my wife of course.” Sans looked downcast “Yeah…I remember. But he’s okay now.”

 

Panel 5:

Papyrus joined the hug. All of them were smiling. “So My boy it’s your Birthday. And Yes those glasses do suit you.” Gaster was chuckling. “I’m so glad that We’re back to doing what we both love.” Sans was still crying, so was Papyrus. “NYEHEHEHE BROTHER IM SO GLAD THIS ALL WORKED OUT. WOWIE I HAVE A DAD!”

 

Panel 6:

“The peaceful Happiness did not last long. It was amazing to have my Adopted father there again. Papyrus was incredibly happy. We were all very happy. However, the CORE does what it does. Gaster and I were working on the CORE and doing our best to stabilize it. We had more experience this time around instead of just bumbling around like we knew what we were doing.”  **sans chuckles**

 

Panel 7:

“Somehow, someone had been messing with the controls on the inside. I figured out who it was, but it was too late. Alphys was just not very happy about Gaster up and popping out of nowhere taking her position as the Royal Scientist. She decided it would be best to screw with the CORE Just enough to get the Pockets of the void to show back up, but not enough to get the core to explode.”

 

Page 17:

 

Panel 1:

“The one day I did not want to deal with, the one I do not want to remember was when he was taken from me yet again.” Sans looks really melancholy and sad in the picture. He turns away from the focus sitting next to the lake.

 

Panel 2:

“Gaster was working on the CORE, and was trying to stabilize it.” Showing of Sans running up to Gaster while the controls were going out of control. Sans was trying to help calm down the controls to the point where the pockets of void were starting to slow.

 

Panel 3:

Gaster is running to another switch that was very important.  A patch of the void formed under Gaster’s feet and took it with him. “SAAANNNNNSSSSS HELLLLLLPPPPP”

 

Panel 4:

Sans was rushing but it was already too late. The Patch of void had already closed up. You could hear someone in the background clapping slowly.

 

Panel 5:

Sans was kneeling on the floor looking around to where the clapping was coming from. He was already very angry. “ALPHYS I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU DON’T COME OUT RIGHT NOW….” You could hear a voice come from the background. “or w-what? You’ll Dust me? Pfft Not likely. Sans, He took my damn Job.”

 

Panel 6:

Alphys wasn’t even in the CORE. It was going over the loudspeaker. “UGH. YOU FUCKING COWARD! SHOW ME YOUR FACE!” Sans said obviously angry. “I SWEAR…I FUCKING SWEAR TO ASGORE. YOU….”

 

Panel 7:

“You’ll what Sans? You’ll dust me? Not likely. I know you’re human. You just look like one of us. Gaster got drunk and told me everything. I could simply t-turn you into the King and he’ll have another human soul. Do you want that? HUH?”

 

Page 18:

Panel one:

“Alphys was right. That was one thing that I didn’t want getting out to the king. I may have saved myself looking like a monster, but I wasn’t one. “FINE, YOU WIN THIS TIME. BUT I WILL NOT HELP YOU WHEN THE TIME COMES.” Sans said obviously furious.

 

Panel 2:

“I wasn’t okay for a good solid few weeks. Alphys was appointed back to being the Royal Scientist. She was starting her whole robotics department up after the humans fell. It didn’t take long…when the last human fell, I started to notice some odd things happening around the underground. Days were resetting, it felt like someone was…. well-controlling everyone else’s fate but mine.”

 

Panel 3:

“There were days where I would be trying to cook something for Papyrus in the kitchen and It felt like I had been holding the salt shaker, and I’d blink and the next moment I’m holding the pepper shaker that I had been holding earlier while cooking. It felt like my body was being pulled through space and time. It made my body feel…violated.”

 

Panel 4:

“On a day similar to this one, I heard a rustling of vines going through the rough dirt. Something was not right. I’ve always had the ability to Teleport through the underground. I had an ability to jump through this code of this underground. The one time I jumped through the code, I saw a flower. It was the strangest thing. The flower had a menu  “Save, Reset, Load, True reset, and Continue” were solid text boxes in front of the flower. I saw a vine reach up to Continue and then slink back into the dirt.”

 

Panel 5:

I found that very strange. I thought to myself what the hell is going on. I confronted said flower. They called themselves. “Flowey The Flower.” The flower was not friendly at all. In fact, the flower was quite rude.

 

Panel 6:

I let the flower on with their business. I did not interfere. However, I started to wonder why all the monsters in the underground were starting to dust randomly. The flower was going through and killing all of them, except for what the Flower considered “main Characters”.

 

Panel 7:

I saw the flower try to kill my brother. I stood in the way to protect my brother just for the Vines to wrap around me. The vine found their way in my ribcage and was squeezing my soul. I looked at Flowey. “Don’t. Touch. My. Brother.” And that’s the first time I saw the void for the first time in my life. The true void, in a moment I saw my adopted father standing there looking at me worried. However, it was too late. I was pulled back into the game files. It seems the Flower had reset.”

 

Page 19:

Panel 1: I woke up with both of my eyes glowing aqua. I broke out in a cold sweat. I looked at both of my hands. I patted myself everywhere. “Where the fuck. HOW THE FUCK?” It seemed the reset had brought me back to life, and everyone else, but my Adopted dad was still nowhere to be found. This was the descent into madness.

 

Panel 2:

Time went on, but not really. The flower got trickier and unhappy with his choices. Nothing seemed to be staying. The resets kept happening. The flower seemed to be looking for something, anything to help them in their quest to try to find something tangible in their life. I watched from far away sometimes. Work didn’t appeal to me anymore, the resets affected my judgment and made me very irritable.

 

Panel 3:

Until one day. Another Human fell from the underground. But this one was wearing a Blue and Purple striped sweater. They looked different. And…this is where we are. Nothing got better, in fact, it got worse.


End file.
